Carta en mañana de diciembre
by Sakuya217
Summary: Porque Charlie había renunciado al amor por las mujeres para dedicárselo exclusivamente a los dragones; pero eso no significa que no pudiese establecer una amistad ¿No? "-O quizás que eres mi hermana en mi segunda familia -Ah, y Norberta es la mamá" Atención: Historia sin romance.


**Vaya, últimamente solo soy capaz de publicar One-shorts, esta visto que soy un desastre...**

**Bueno, esto salió de un fragmento de un sueño que tuve hace poco (no pienso contarlo que me da vergüenza) y bueno, como veía que no iba a poder publicar nada en mucho tiempo (con el fic que estoy ahora todavía voy en el cuarto capitulo y va pa´ largo, así que como que no), me vino la inspiración e hice esto. Me pareció que Charlie era una persona muy interesante, pero que nunca obtuvo demasiada atención (solo miren las películas ¡Ni siquiera tiene actor! Y no, lo de la foto de la tercera peli no cuenta). No me parece mala idea que el chico no piense en el amor porque se concentra en los dragones, así que respeto la idea de Rowling, así como respeto que Sirius nunca se casase por eso de que "no tenía tiempo con tanta rebeldía y necesidad de ir saltándose normas por ahí". Pero supuse que una amistad si que podría tener.**

**Solo una pequeña advertencia, quitando la primera parte, esta todo lleno de diálogo, así que por favor, les pido ya de antelación que no me maten por eso. Por cierto, intenté sacar datos verdaderos sobre los dragones para darle mayor verosimilitud a la historia (¿una historia de Harry Potter puede ser verosímil?). Ah, otra advertencia: tengo la mala costumbre de escuchar música mientras escribo, así que a veces me lío un poco con una frase porque no consigo expresar lo que quiero y me sale algo raro; espero que sepan disculparme.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide:**

_**Disclaimer.- De esta historia solo me pertenece el argumento y la OC; el resto (universo mágico, nombres y datos de dragones, personajes, etc.) es todo (y cuando digo todo, es todo) propiedad de nuestra querida Jo... es decir, J. . Esto solo es un entretenimiento de fans para fans, sin animo de lucro.**_

**¿Así estuvo bien? Bueno, da igual, les dejo que lean...**

**:.:.:.:.:**

Hacía ya tiempo desde que había amanecido, pero los rayos de sol aún tardaron en penetrar las altas montañas de Rumania hasta llegar al pequeño campamento. Una corriente de viento helado repentina sacudió algunos de los árboles, arrastrando sus hojas e hizo temblar débilmente algunas de las lonas; fue esa misma corriente la que hizo que una lechuza de plumaje castaño perdiese el equilibrio momentáneamente, pero recuperó pronto la compostura. El ave empezó a girar la cabeza repetidas veces, buscando la carpa indicada. Cuando al fin se decidió, bajó con total rapidez, puesto que la tienda estaba abierta.

Al igual que la mayoría de las tiendas que utilizan los magos, por dentro era más grande de lo que aparentaba, pero a pesar de esto estaba algo vacía. Cerca de la entrada había dos baúles, ambos usados como armarios, uno de ropa y el otro para otro tipo de objetos personales. Tras una cortina, un poco más al fondo, una cama de una plaza con sábanas rojas todavía sin hacer y con el pijama del dueño totalmente arrugado encima. El resto estaba ocupado por una pequeña cocina, que parecía algo abandonada, varios chismes – seguramente propios de la profesión de su dueños – y un amplio escritorio. Este último parecía lo más usado del lugar; tenía varios libros esparcidos sobre él, algunos incluso hechizados para que se abriesen por unas determinadas páginas o para resaltar ciertos párrafos, además de documentos, manuscritos, ensayos y demás tipos de pergaminos. Además había un par de botes de ungüentos para quemaduras y algún vendaje.

La lechuza se posó hábilmente encima de uno de los libros que extrañamente todavía permanecía cerrado y posó sobre un trozo vacío de la mesa el sobre que había llevado durante varias horas con el pico. El dueño de la tienda miró sorprendido al animal, pero se apresuró a convocar una pequeña caja donde guardaba la comida para lechuzas. Tan pronto le dio un par de galletas, el ave salió volando de nuevo rumbo al hogar.

El hombre se pasó una de sus manos callosas por su pelo pelirrojo y suspiró sonoramente, conocía a aquella lechuza y se imaginaba cuál podía ser el tema de la carta. Escribió un último anotamiento en la libreta que tenía al lado y extendió su mano hacia el sobre. Una vez abierto, sus mirada azulada comenzó a leer con lentitud las palabras.

"Hola Charlie.

Bueno hermanito, creo que sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Hoy es día cuatro (o por lo menos lo es cuando estoy escribiendo esto), y eso significa que la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños. No voy a andarme con rodeos, queremos celebrar ese día contigo; sé que tienes mucho trabajo con los dragones y que te costará separarte de ellos aunque solo sea por un día, pero compréndeme, o te lo digo yo o te lo dice mamá, y creo que ambos sabemos a quién prefieres.

Te echamos mucho de menos, apenas te vemos y nos gustaría que por lo menos un día tan especial como ese estuvieses por aquí. Además, James y Lily no han parado de insistir en que querían oír de nuevo tus historias sobre el Hocicorto Sueco ese de hace dos años y Albus ha encontrado no sé qué libro de Michael Dracus Thompson e insiste que quiere regalártelo por tu cumpleaños. Anda, no te resistas; además, mamá va a hacer su estofado especial.

Respóndeme pronto (y más te vale que sea aceptando).

Un beso, Ginny"

El chico frunció el ceño, mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Tiró la corta carta sobre el sobre y se reclinó en la silla. Le apetecía ir, realmente lo quería; ver otra vez a la familia y relajarse un rato, no es que no le gustase su trabajo, más bien lo amaba, pero la tranquilidad y el distanciamiento de aquellas largas llamaradas y de las afiladas garras de dragón no estaban mal de vez en cuando. Pero sabía lo que seguiría, su cumpleaños era el doce de diciembre, a dos semanas más o menos de Navidad, y como ya había pasado otros años, su madre se aseguraría que se quedase para esa festividad y si era capaz también para fin de año; con lo cual si decidía aceptar, tendría que dar por perdido medio mes de trabajo. Tendría que pensarlo seriamente...

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Una voz tras él lo sobresaltó totalmente, haciendo que casi se cayese de la silla. Se dio la vuelta, mientras veía como una chica entraba en su tienda. Era una mujer más o menos de su edad y de estatura media (por lo que Charlie le sacaba al menos una cabeza), tez pálida y cabello largo y negro. Llevaba la parte superior de la melena recogida en un moño algo desecho. Su vestimenta se reducía a un grueso jersey de lana negro y un pantalón de color caqui, reforzado en la parte interior de la pernera con cuero – seguramente para poder montar en los dragones sin estropear la prenda – y con el bajo metido dentro de unos botas altas, también negras. En uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón sobresalían un par de guantes de cuero marrones, todavía con un poco de ceniza. La chica todavía no había levantado la vista hacia Charlie, pues iba concentrada en unos papeles, que no tardó en lanzar sobre la mesa de su camarada.

-¿Has visto esta propuesta?¡Es increíble! – la chica se sentó en un baúl perdido al lado de la mesa – Definitivamente han perdido la cabeza.

-Hola a ti también – ironizó el pelirrojo e, ignorando la mirada de la mujer, echó un vistazo a los papeles – Ah, la nueva ley de Bretaña – se los devolvió de nuevo – a mi tampoco me hizo ninguna gracia, si te sirve de consuelo.

-¿Cómo me va a hacer gracia? ¡Planean hacer una juntanza anual para cazar Ridgeback noruegos! – la chica bufó cabreada – Y todo porque necesitaban un territorio provisional para este invierno...

-Bueno, tranquilízate – le pidió él – el jefe ya se está encargando de eso.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, para después resoplar y destensar todo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero.. ¡Por Merlín! Todavía hay Longhorn rumanos por esa zona

-Espera ¿Te refieres a...?

-Sí, los que están en peligro de extinción, tenemos suerte de que han sometido a muchos a un programa de reproducción intensivo; pero los que emigraron a esa zona siguen disminuyendo – la chica se levantó, ya un poco más tranquila – Pero Merlín sabe que esos brutos no serían capaces de diferenciar entre las dos especies, su único objetivo es algo grande, con escamas, cola y alas; preferiblemente que escupa fuego. Si tantos problemas tienen con ellos, que nos pidan ayuda, ese es nuestro trabajo ¿no?

-Si... – miró divertido a la chica – este tema te tocó hondo ¿eh, Dania? – la chica iba a reprocharle cuando él se le adelantó – creo que tengo algo que te animará – apartó algunos de los libros, hasta dar con un pergamino – encontré el ingrediente que te faltaba.

Una súbita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se apresuró a dejar una taza grande y blanca que había llevado todo el tiempo en la mano izquierda para coger el papel que el chico le tendía. Leyó rápidamente, y con la misma sorpresa su expresión cambió de confusión a sorpresa, y de nuevo a fastidio. Dejó caer los brazos con pesadez y miró a Charlie, que intentaba mantener la compostura para no romper en carcajadas allí mismo. Dania se cruzó de brazos, ante tal imagen.

-Es un chiste ¿Cierto?

-No – el chico se permitió soltar una pequeña risa – ese es el ingrediente que te faltaba para crear la golosina.

Dania volvió a mirar el papel; durante un par de meses había estado intentando elaborar alguna golosina que dar como premio a los dragones y así poder amaestrarlos mejor; si bien era cierto que ya existían unas galletas picantes para eso, ella creía que podía crear algo mejor. Había investigado durante mucho tiempo, consultando diversos libros de pociones e intercalándolos con otros estudios concretos sobre dragones; y cuando había estado a punto de lograrlo, se había dado cuenta de que faltaba algo, algo pequeño, pero algo al fin y al cabo. Así que al final, había optado por pedirle ayuda a Charlie, sabiendo que sus notas en sus estudios siempre habían sido altas.

-Pero... ¿en serio?

-Por los calzones de Merlín, ya te he dicho que sí.

-Pero... es que no me lo creo – la chica frunció el ceño – tantos intentos frustrados solo porque me faltaba menta – se golpeó la frente – ¡pero si es que si hasta podría considerarse un ingrediente muggle!

-Lo sé, es un poco irónico – dijo el chico, repentinamente interesado en la taza blanca de su amiga – los ingredientes más simples a veces son los que mejor funcionan... Oye ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Eh? Ah, chocolate caliente – dijo ella, regresando enseguida al papel – supongo que tienes razón ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te enseñaron a ti en... Hogwarts? Si, eso, Hogwarts... porque a mí no- ¡Oye! – Dania paró abruptamente su monólogo, al ver como el pelirrojo vaciaba su taza – ¡Pero tú! ¿Es que no has desayunado?

-No – sentenció, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de chocolate en su rostro – me entretuve anotando los nuevos datos sobre los Ridgeback.

-Ah, te refieres a las últimas pruebas que le hiciste a Norberta – recordó la chica, mirando todos los mini-ensayos y estadísticas e intentando obviar el hecho de que esa misma especie había salido en su anterior conversación.

-Si, creo que nos servirá para controlarla el mes que viene – dijo el chico con una clara mueca en la cara.

-Ah, ya – la morena rió suavemente, mientras miraba curiosa algunos de los pergaminos – la época de celo... espera ¿Qué es esto?

Charlie la miró confuso, hasta que vió la carta de su hermana en las manos de Dania, se levantó como un resorte para coger el papel, pero la chica fue más rápida y huyó. El pelirrojo no se rindió, comenzando la persecución. Los años como jugador y capitán de Quidditch, el trato con los dragones y - ¿por qué no? – el hecho de que era un chico, le daban a Charlie una mejor capacidad física y por tanto más velocidad, así que a la morena no le quedó más remedio que sacar la varita para alejar al pelirrojo de ella.

-¡Eh! No me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños – le reprochó la chica cuando acabó de leer la carta, a pesar de que bajó la varita, no apartó la vista de las letras.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó él, recuperando el papel.

-No sé, podría hacerte una tarta... pero oye ¿Te fijaste? Tu sobrino...

-Lo sé – una sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en su rostro – tiene un ejemplar de la gran obra de Dracus Thompson y eso que hay muy pocas.

-Tienes que estar deseando ir – comentó ella, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa para coger su taza – ya me lo enseñarás cuando vuelvas – le gritó, puesto que ya se había dirigido a la cocina a lavar el recipiente.

-Ah, sobre eso, no tenía pensado ir.

Charlie se apoyó contra la mesa al tiempo que oyó como el agua cesó de golpe y una extraña Dania salía de la cocina para interrogarlo. El chico suspiró.

-Es que como me presente por ahí, mi madre es capaz de hacerme quedar hasta año nuevo.

-Y tú no eres capaz de estar sin tu chica favorita durante tanto tiempo ¿verdad? – se burló ella.

-Que aires de grandeza te das ¿no? Tampoco eres tan imprescindible – intentó picarla él.

-Bueno... yo me refería a Norberta, pero gracias por admitir que al menos un poco imprescindible si que soy – volvió a sonreír – Ahora en serio, no creo que al jefe le importe demasiado que te tomes las vacaciones de Navidad, incluso aunque sea antes de tiempo; sobre todo si entregas eso – dijo señalando las nuevas anotaciones.

El pelirrojo pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, si que tenía ganas de pasar algún tiempo con su familia, al fin y al cabo seguramente tardaría otro año entero en volver a pasar por allí... aunque siempre podría repartirlo en sus correspondientes cumpleaños.

-Una cosa – la morena lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿Ginny no era tu hermana pequeña?

-Si – asintió el extrañado por la pregunta – le saco nueve años.

-Ah, ya entiendo – dijo la chica completamente convencida.

-¿El qué?

-Que no quieres ir porque hasta una hermana a la que le sacas casi una década ya tiene tres hijos y tú todavía sigues soltero – bromeó ella.

-¿Qué?¡Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso! – se defendió él.

-Ya, ya lo sabemos todos – dijo ella, aún más divertida – decidiste dejar el mundo del amor por las mujeres (e incluso por los hombres) para centrarte completamente en los dragones... – empezó a decir Dania, haciendo enfurecer a Charlie, aquella broma ya se la sabía de memoria.

-Sam lo dijo una vez y vosotros ya lo habéis repetido diez mil veces – la miró con el ceño fruncido – y yo os lo repetiré otras tantas: no soy zoofílico – sin embargo luego sonrió tranquilo – además, si yo lo soy, tú también; vamos en la misma tanda ¿sabes?

-Cuanto más lo niegues más te costará enfrentar la realidad – rió ella, ignorando su último comentario – todos lo sabemos ya, porque ¿qué otra razón podría haber si no para que no te enamores de alguien tan guapa y simpática como yo? – añadió con una sonrisa de grandeza.

-Tu soberbia, quizás – rió Charlie – o quizás que eres mi hermana en mi segunda familia.

-Ah, y Norberta es la mamá – propuso Dania, imaginándose la escena.

-¡Claro que no! – contestó el otro, fingiendo indignación – Norberta es mi bebé.

-Lo que yo decía... zoofilia – rió a carcajadas – entonces soy tía, que bien... pero regresando al tema ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Diez mil gárgolas galopantes, Charlie – la chica apoyó la mano en su frente - ¡Con tu cumpleaños!

-Ah...

El chico lo pensó durante unos instantes, seguía sin gustarle la sensación de alejarse durante mucho tiempo del campamento provisional de invierno que tenían en aquella zona; pero sabía que si iba al final no se arrepentiría tanto. De pronto una idea cruzó su mente y miró a su camarada, todavía mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Una cosa... ¿A ti te gusta el estofado?

Dania no pudo más que alzar una ceja extrañada ante la pregunta.

:.:.:.:

**Chan chan chan... ¿final abierto? Puede. Para que dejen volar su imaginación. Si dejan coments, pues yo seré feliz y si no... ¡Pues no compartiré chuches de dragones con ustedes! JA, ya lo dije.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, feliz verano, y que Merlín los acompañe.**


End file.
